Haysha
by True Blood Harris
Summary: Haysha , discrète sur sa 'différence' , se retrouve malgré tout à devoir vivre en communauté avec des loups-garous.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Haysha

**Auteur :** Bill

* * *

Chapitre 1

Je me lève réveillé par les hurlements d'un loup. Ici c'est du banal, les loups sont en surpopulation et nous devons aller jusqu'à faire des chasses pour limiter les meutes.

J'ai la tignasse en bataille, mes cheveux rouge et bleu sont pleins de noeuds. J'ai les yeux gonflé de sommeil, aller au lit à 5h du matin n'est pas une bonne chose ici avec ces loups qui nous réveille super tôt !

Je file sous la douche, et je met l'eau à 30°.. J'ai la peau plus chaude que la normale , mais malgré ça le froid me réveille directement. Je me savonne en pensant à Noé, mon petit copain attitré depuis maintenant 6 mois ! Il ne sait rien de mon problème.. Personne ne sait ce dont je suis capable les soirs de pleine lune.

Je sors de la douche et prend la première serviette qui me passe sous la main, je me dirige vers ma chambre, ma garde robe est a moitié défoncée, elle penche et des visses sortent de la porte.. Il serait temps que je la monte correctement ! Et c'est la que le moment difficile arrive, choisir ses vêtements le matin est un véritable moment de torture pour nous les filles !

Je prends mon t-shirt violet ligné orange, une jupe bleue et des chaussettes longues rose fushia ! Vous l'aurez devinez je suis punk Goth, selon mes humeurs.  
Je me regarde dans la glace, le résultat me parait satisfaisant et je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher :

-Moui, potable

Je me dirige vers mon lit, regarde mon réveil en passant, il est 7.28, Noé va arriver, j'ai juste le temps d'enfiler mon manteau, mettre une touche de rouge à lèvre noir et on sonne à la porte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Haysha

**Auteur :** Bill

* * *

Chapitre 2  
J'ouvre la porte et me trouve nez à nez avec mon bonheur à moi, je n'eu même pas le temps de lui sourire que j'étais déjà dans ses bras, son odeur , ses bras autours de moi me rassure de suite !

-Mon amour..

Il a l'air stressé, je me dégage pour voir son expression.. Il est contrarié je le vois bien !

L'ambiance change, et le sentiment de sécurité que je ressentais s'évapore, laissant place à l'angoisse.

-Viens, on va au crooner ma belle

Je le suis jusqu'à sa voiture et il m'ouvre la portière. Et oui mon homme est galant ! Sans un mot il rentre dans la voiture et se dirige vers le centre-ville. Le silence est pesant, l'ambiance est lourde. Apres 10 minutes je vois la rue du Crooner, notre café habituelle si on peut dire ça comme ça, on y va souvent quand quelque chose ne va pas ou pour fêter un événement de notre vie amoureuse.. Et c'est donc avec la peur dans le ventre que je me dirige vers les portes battante, vu son expression on n'allait pas fêter une bonne chose de notre vie amoureuse !

Il s'assoit en face de moi, dans un coin plus ''intime'' du café.

-Ecoute Haysha, on s'est toujours dis qu'on ne se cacherait rien ... Donc voila je sors depuis maintenant 2 semaines avec une fille de mon village, Nathalie, on s'entend bien et elle habite plus près de chez moi.

J'avais plus besoin d'entendre la fin, j'avais compris ! Mon bonheur s'écroulait, mes repères tombaient les un après l'autre. L'horreur du se lire sur mon visage, car il ajouta qu'il était désolé, qu'il m'aimait beaucoup mais pas assez pour continuer. C'en était trop, je ne pouvais plus rien entendre de plus.

Dans un geste totalement théâtrale et puéril, je me levais, pris mon coca que le serveur venait de m'apporter et lui jetais au visage. Je partis en courant.

Ma dernière pensée avant de tomber fut que je n'avais pas laissé d'argent pour payer ma consommation. Tant pis il pourrait bien payer 1.30 pour tout le mal qu'il venait de me faire !

Je me pris ensuite les pieds dans une laisse, et je m'écroulais.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Haysha

**Auteur :** Bill

* * *

Chapitre 3

J'ouvris les yeux dans un endroit totalement inconnu, enfin, ouvrir les yeux est un grand mot car je ne voyais rien, j'entendais juste les bruits autours de moi ! Mes sens décuplé du à mon infirmité me faisaient entendre jusqu'au bout du couloir. J'écoutais les bruits pour me repérer tout en réfléchissant à un plan d'action. Je n'essayais pas de bouger de peur de tomber.

Je savais d'avance qu'aucun proche ne viendrait me voir, mes parents sont morts à mes 18 ans, je viens de me faire plaquer en beauté et je n'ai pas d'amies. J'étais en larme quand j'entendis le médecin, il était dans la chambre d'à coté et il donnait son nom. Il avait un nom peu commun, Dr Wolf.. Soudain la panique me gagne, il allait voir que je n'étais pas humaine à 100%, il fallait que je sorte d'ici ! Je séchais mes larmes vite fais, et j'essaye de m'asseoir, au risque de me planter. Je venais de passer mes jambes par-dessus la couverture quand il rentra dans ma chambre.

-Mademoiselle Haysha, vous avez subit un grave choque à la tête, alors asseyez vous et je bougez pas. On va vous retirer vos bandages.  
Ainsi c'était des bandages qui me cachaient la vue ? Je remis sagement mes jambes sous la couverture, je savais d'avance que cet homme n'était pas un petit maigre. Tout en retirant mes pansements, le Dr continua à parler :

-Je comprend pourquoi vous vouliez partir, vous êtes donc une lycanthrope ?

La, le choque.. Il savait, comment il avait réussis à savoir ça ? Je pensais être la seule, j'avais fait des recherches pour savoir ce qui me prenait, j'avais retrouvé des légendes ! J'avais passé des jours à ne plus dormir pour trouver des informations et lui il me dit ça comme si c'était la chose la plus connue au monde !

-Vous n'êtes pas la première..  
A ce moment il retira mon dernier bandage, et je tombais nez à nez avec un pair d'yeux vert clair absolument magnifique.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Haysha

**Auteur :** Bill

* * *

Chapitre 4

Il aurait très bien pu être mannequin que ça ne m'aurait pas étonnée.. Il était basané , les cheveux noir en bataille , on pouvait deviner qu'il ne s'était pas rasé depuis 1-2 jours . Je gardais le meilleur pour la fin , ses lèvres ! De superbe lèvres sensuel , bien dessinées .Pour le moment il avait un sourire ironique .. C'est vrai que ça faisait quand même prés de 2 minutes que je le matais pas très poliment ..  
Je devins rouge pivoine , une chose totalement nouvelle pour moi ! C'est la première fois que je me réveille en tombant nez a nez avec une si belle..chose  
Soudain , le souvenir de Noé se réveilla et mon cœur se serra , à une époque c'étais lui la plus belle chose que je voyais en me réveillant . Je ravalais ma déprime naissante .

- La première ? Il y en a d'autres ? Dites moi , d'autres personnes se transforme en horrible monstre les nuits de pleine lune ?  
Ma mère me disait toujours que l'attaque était la meilleur arme !

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se décompose , mon ton avait été très (très) froid mais au lieu de ça il éclata de rire .

- Haysha , tu as quoi , 17 ans ? J'en ai 20 ! Je fais le double de toi en taille , et en force donc crois moi t'énerver comme ca sur moi ne t'aidera pas , contre moi tu ne fais pas le poids !

Son sourire s'élargit , il était content il avait fait une super déduction . De mon côté je voyais rouge , j'ai toujours été très impulsive , un coté de ma personnalité que mes profs n'ont pas beaucoup apprécié!

Je retirais la couverture qui me recouvrait , la jeta au pied du lit , me levais , et pointais mon doigt rageur droit sur lui

- Vous…

Toute les paroles méchante que j'avais en tête restèrent ,coincée . La haine bloquais ma bouche , me bâillonnant au passage . Je détestais cette sensation , ca me mettait dans l'embarras, il me restait une dernière solution : Fuir. Je me dirigeais droit vers la porte , le bousculant au passage .

J'avais la main sur la poignée quand il m'attrapa par la taille et me colla au mur . Il braqua son regard dans le mien . Ces yeux .. Je me sentis fondre , mais mon sale caractère revint à la charge , je ne devais pas me laisser séduire par ..par , par un homme comme lui ! Ok il était beau , sexy , et il n'était pas soumis , un point particulièrement apprécié chez moi, mais il se foutait de moi ! Ouvertement il me riait au nez !

Je braquais mon regard assassin sur lui , perdu dans mes pensées je n'avais pas vu qu'il étais aussi proche de moi ..  
Je pouvais sentir son haleine qui m'aurait étonné car plus chaude que la normal , si j'avais été humaine , mais qui dans mon cas me semblait totalement normal .

Toute trace de colère avait disparue dans nos deux visages..Remplacée par d'autres sentiments , beaucoup plus amicaux ..


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Haysha

**Auteur :** Bill

* * *

Chapitre 5

Il était beaucoup plus proche .. Je sentais qu'il était plus chaud que moi , chose très rare ! Je me perdis dans son beau regard vert et je perdis le fil de mes pensées.  
Sa main s'approcha de mon visage , et je me ressaisit ,je réussis enfin à avoir des pensée cohérentes . Il retira une mèche de ma crête. Je devais être dans un de ces états .. Tout à coup je me rendis compte que je ne me souvenais pas de ma chute !

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Parlez moi de..Nous ? Combien sommes nous comme ca ?

J'avais des tas d'autres questions en tête mais il m'écrasa la bouche avec un de ses doigts .

- Top top top l'impatiente une chose à la fois . Tu es arrivée ici hier matin , tu as une commotion cérébrale légère ce qui explique tes oublis , tu t'étais prise les pieds dans une laisse .. Pas très malin hein ? Tu devais probablement être très préoccupée pour ne pas la voir !  
A cette pensée il sourit .

Je savais pertinemment pourquoi je ne l'avais pas vue , mais je me tus , je n'étais pas du genre à déballer mes sentiments comme ça , au vu de tous .

- Maintenant , parlons de notre espèce , nous sommes beaucoup environs 5000 dans ce pays, nous vivons par meute , nous sommes une espèce peu connue et très difficile à reproduire ! Pour devenir un loup garous il faut que tes deux parents soient des pur souche , ça veut dire qu'ils ne doivent pas avoir été mordu par un loup garous. Et seul le premier enfant devient loup-garou..Si il survit

- Mordu ? Les contes disent vrai alors ?

- Euh…Oui , ils disent la vérité pour beaucoup de choses .  
Je sentis que quelque chose le troublait mais ne m'en formalisais pas .

- Si jamais un loup garous te mord plusieurs fois , pendant la pleine lune et donc quand il est transformé , tu as des chances de devenir l'un des leurs .

Ca faisait beaucoup de choses à digérer pour moi , ainsi mes parents étaient des loups ? Ils ne m'ont rien dis , rien appris ! Je croyais être la seule , je pensais être un monstre tout ça à cause d'eux !  
Je fondis en larme , moi qui essayait de ne pas montrer mes sentiments c'était raté !

A ce moment la il fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout.. Il me pris dans ses bras .  
J'avais chaud , moi la fille-loup qui avait toujours eu une température plus élevée que les autres , j'avais chaud dans ses bras..C'était un réel réconfort pour moi et je me permis donc de me blottir encore plus dans ses bras ..

« Drôle de médecin .. » Ce fus la dernière chose que j'eu le temps de penser. avant de m'endormir .


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Haysha

**Auteur :** Bill

* * *

Chapitre 6

Quand j'ouvris les yeux j'étais couchée dans mon lit, recouverte de 2 couvertures. Ma chambre était vide, le médecin était partit.. C'était la nuit mais je me sentais en pleine forme. Je me levais de mon lit en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, assez difficile avec un lit qui couine des qu'on bouge un peu. Je me dirige vers la première porte à la gauche de mon lit et j'atterris dans un long couloir, pile la ou je voulais aller. Les hôpitaux ne sont pas réputé pour être des endroits ou on arrive à sa déplacer sans se perdre. Je déambulais donc dans ces longs couloir blanc et froid pendant 15 minutes avant d'arriver à mon but : la cafeteria ! J'avais une faim de loup et c'était peu dire. Je me pris 3 donut's, un yaourt, un Dagobert et un sprite que j'engloutis en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Apres ça je repartis en direction de ce que je pensais être ma chambre.. Les couloirs se ressemblaient tous, je fini par perdre patience. Je m'énervais toute seul, jurant à tout va contre ces hôpitaux et j'arrivais finalement à la pièce réservée au infirmière. Au moins elles pourraient m'aider à trouver ma chambre. Je toquais

-Houhou, il y a quelqu'un ?

-Ici mademoiselle, que ce passe il ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas sonné au lieu de vous déplacer ?

-Euh.. Je suis perdue en fait, je reviens de la cafeteria et je trouve plus ma chambre, c'est la 105..

-Suivez moi Mademoiselle.

J'étais pas très loin finalement, j'aurais continuer tout droit puis pris à droite et j'y étais ! Je passais pour une gourde devant l'infirmier mais bon..  
Soudain je me souviens que le Dr Wolf m'avait dit que je n'étais pas la premier.. Est ce que cette infirmière était une lycanthrope ? J'aime le risque, je décidais donc de lui demander, quitte à paraître dingue autant le faire à fond !

-Madame, est ce que vous êtes une lycanthrope

Au lieu de voir le sentiments de surprise qu'aurait tout humain en entendant un drôle de mot, cette infirmière souris obligeamment.

- Venez, je vais vous racontez mon histoire..


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** Haysha

**Auteur :** Bill

* * *

Chaptitre 7

Je m'assis dans mon lit et lui laissa un place à mes pieds, elle commença son récit.. Son visage était marqué par la tristesse, la mélancolie et par un peu de joie..

- Je veux d'abord que tu saches que je suis très heureuse d'être une lycanthrope, c'est un honneur d'avoir survécu, d'être assez forte pour vivre !

- L'adolescence à été très facile pour moi, pas de rébellion, à peine une engueulade avec mes parents pour pouvoir sortir, j'ai toujours été très calme comme fille, je respectais ce que disaient mes parents.. Les nuits de pleine lune on allait se promener, ma mère partait toujours en première, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle faisait pendant l'heure ou elle partait, je ne cherchait pas à savoir car de notre coté, avec mon papa on allait dans l'eau, ou on jouait à des jeux de société. Ensuite c'était mon père qui partait, et avec ma mère on rentrait se coucher.. Pour moi c'était normal, mes parents aimaient les pleines lunes donc on sortait pendant la pleine lune .  
Tu as du comprendre que j'étais naïve aussi.. J'acceptais tout sans broncher.  
Trois mois après mes 16 ans, je commençais à avoir de la fièvre, mes parents ne s'inquiétaient pas, mais moi ça me stressait ! Je fabulais, je faisais des rêves bizarre, je hurlais dans mon sommeil.. Une nuit mes parents sont rentré dans ma chambre pour m'expliquer..Ça faisait une semaine que j'étais clouée au lit avec cette fièvre. Ils m'expliquèrent que j'allais devenir un loup-garous, que eux aussi en étaient, il m'expliquèrent comment ça allait se passer, ce que je devrais faire etc.. La nuit de pleine lune suivante je me transformais pour la première fois.. Depuis je suis devenu plus forte, les parents étaient des ''bon'' loup, et je sais donc me transformer quand je le veux, même si cela m'épuise.  
Le docteur Wolf va t'expliquer tout ce que mes parents m'ont expliquer à moi, une chose que tes parents auraient du faire depuis le début !

Oui, ils auraient du.. Encore une fois la haine montait dans ma poitrine, ils m'avaient mentis, ma mère avait osé tout me cacher ! Pourquoi ? Ils devaient sûrement savoir que j'étais aussi une louve, pourquoi ne m'ont il rien demandé ?

- Mes parents sont mort quand j'avais 18 ans, je suis devenue une.. lycanthrope dans l'année de mes 17 ans. Je pensais être la seule comme ça. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de m'expliquer.. Ou plutôt ils m'ont mentis.. Ils ont été assassinés, un vrai carnage d'après ce qu'on m'a dit ! Je n'ai pas pu approcher la maison, et quand j'ai pu y aller, j'ai décidé d'oublier, de vendre cette maison sans jamais y mettre les pieds.

Elle se leva, elle ne me jugea pas comme les autres le font, elle ne me fit pas la morale , comme quoi j'aurais du garder la maison , aller voir , etc..Elle me regarda bienveillante, elle remonta les couvertures et partis, me laissant seule avec mes sombres pensée..


	8. Chapter 8

** Titre :** Haysha

**Auteur :** Bill

* * *

Chapitre 8

Je réfléchis pendant quelques minutes à tout ce que venait de me raconter cette infirmière, et je fini par m'endormir, épuisée par cette promenade et le ventre gonflé d'avoir trop mangé.

Je me réveillai vers 12h, d'après le soleil. Je pris un livre pour faire passer le temps, le médecin devait passer me voir et ensuite j'étais libre.. Il arriva 2 heures après, j'avais fini mon livre et j'en commençais un nouveau, un livre romantique.

- Alors comme ça vous faites des escapades nocturnes ? Du moins, hors pleine lune !

Son sourire s'élargit, qu'est ce qu'il était beau.. Il venait de se raser, ça se voyait.. Se sentait aussi ! Il s'assit au bout de mon lit et commença à parler

- Tu lui a posé des questions hier.. Elle tu ne la pas agressée, pourquoi ? Moi aussi j'aurais pu te raconter mon histoire tu sais ?

On aurait presque pensé qu'il était triste.. Il avait l'air déçu, blessé

Il m'avait tutoyé aussi, il avait été tellement pris dans son discours qu'il m'avait tutoyé.. J'avais décidé de le vouvoyé pour lui faire plus de mal.. J'étais horrible, je le savais. Impulsivité quand tu nous tiens..

- Pourquoi j'aurai du vous poser mes questions ? Vous n'êtes pas aussi important que vous le pensez !

Je pus lire la tristesse se lire dans ses yeux, puis il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa.

Pas un bisou chaste, non un vrai baisé plein de.. Sentiments ? C'était doux, avant que j'ai le temps de vraiment répondre à ce baisé, il s'écarta.

- Euh.. Je...

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir. Je passa mes bras autours de son coup et m'approcha de lui..


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :** Haysha

**Auteur :** Bill

* * *

Chapitre 9

C tait pas la premier fois que je me faisais embrass e, loin de la..Je n tais pas une catin non plus mais bon j tais plut t mignonne sans me vanter

C'était pas la premier fois que je me faisais embrassée, loin de la..Je n'étais pas une catin non plus mais bon j'étais plutôt mignonne sans me vanter …

Malgré tout c'était la premier fois qu'on m'embrassait.. Comme ça ! C'était un mélange entre.. Doux, brutal, sexy et terriblement excitant !  
Je me collais de plus en plus à lui, et lui me couchait sur mon lit.. J'eu une fraction de seconde une vue de ce que devaient entendre les gens d'à coté.. Mon lit grinçait de tout les coté, c'était pas très pratique !  
J'étais sur que ça aurait ''mal'' fini si Noé n'était pas rentré à ce moment la..  
J'avais pas entendu la porte, mais Mr Wolf si ! Il s'écarta de moi et regarde par son épaule. Au même moment j'entendis Noé parler.

- Je vois que tu ne perds pas de temps !

La, j'ai encore vu rouge ! De toute évidence rester enfermé comme ça me rendait plus …Sensible à la colère ! Je repoussai doucement Le docteur

- Non mais, tu me plaques toi pour une autre, tu m'a trompée, et tu oses venir ici ? Tu pensais que j'allais t'attendre gentiment ? Mais tu rêves, il est marqué grosse débile sur mon front ?

Il me dégoûtait ce type, c'était un salop ! Il pensait vraiment que j'allais l'accueillir les bras grand ouvert ?

- Alors ça compte plus ? Tout ce qu'on a vécu tu as réussis à effacer ça en moins d'une nuit ?

Il essayait quoi la ? De me prendre par les sentiments ou juste de me foutre la honte devant le docteur ? Je ne me démontai pas

- Est-ce que tu pensais à moi quand tu te tapais l'autre ? Quand tu l'embrassais, tu pensais à ce que nous avions vécu ? A ce que moi je faisais pendant ce temps la ? Non.. Non tu n'as pensé qu'a toi alors oublies moi.. Vas t'en et si jamais tu reviens je te détruit !

Oh, je ne pensais pas à le détruire mentalement.. Sous ma forme de louve j'étais plutôt..Enorme !

Apres un long regard, assassin de mon coté et interrogatif du siens, il partit. J'avais toujours la haine, il fallait que je me change les idées.  
Je me retournai donc vers le docteur

- Au fait..Comment t'appelles tu ?

- Matthiew.. Mais on doit parler d'autre choses je pense !

Je savais d'avance que l'heure qui allait suivre n'allait pas être amusante..


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre :** Haysha

**Auteur :** Bill

* * *

Chapitre 10

Je m'assis sur mon lit , la peur au ventre.. Ça risquait de faire mal !

- Que veux tu savoir ? De quoi veux tu me parler ?

J'avais dit ça tout bas , mais d'une voix déterminée .

- Haysha , c'est qui ce type ? Je veux tout savoir sur lui !

Tout savoir ? Il voulait peu être aller le taper ! Imaginer Matthiew en loup contre le petit Noé simple humain me fit sourire . Il pouvait le tuer s'il voulait !

- Noé Vanbalar , 17 ans , je sortais avec depuis 6 mois avant que j'arrive à l'hôpital . Tu t'es fait une réflexion hier , qui sonnait comme une question , tu t'es demandé ou j'avais la tête pour me prendre les pieds dans une laisse ? Tu te souviens ? Ma tête était dans un café , juste à coté de la ou je suis tombée ! De son côté mon cœur était toujours dans mon corps ! Mais déchiré en mille morceaux , mis dans de l'acide pur ! Voila ou j'en étais quand je me suis prise les pieds dans la laisse !

J'étais triste , tout me revenait en mémoire.. La façon dont il m'avait quitté , ses gestes , ses yeux ..

- Que t a il fait ?

- Rien.. Mis à part arrêter de m'aimer et avoir eu le cran de me le dire ! Non , c'est faux.. Il m'a aussi trompée pendant deux semaines avec une fille . Il m'a quitté dans le café .. Voila , maintenant tu sais !

Je m'attendais à un ''je suis désolé'' Ou à ce qu'il me prenne dans ses bras , qu'il me dise ''c'était un pauvre type , il ne te méritait pas'' . A la place de tout ça il s'est levé .

- Tu as de la visite .. Écoutes les s'il te plait ..

Il m'a embrassé et est partit .

Des qu'il a franchit la porte , deux personnes sont rentrées ..C'était un couple , ça se voyait dans les regards qu'ils se lançaient .

- Haysha.. Tu .. La femme fondit en larme .


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre :** Haysha

**Auteur :** Bill

* * *

Chapitre 11

Là, j'étais Paumée. C'était qui elle ? Pourquoi elle pleurait comme çà ? J'ai crus qu'ils s'étaient trompés de chambre mais Matthiew les connaissait et ils savaient mon nom.  
Mon cerveau allait à 100 km/h . Je n'aimais pas les inconnus, je me méfis d'eux depuis la mort de mes parents ! Le seul indice que les policiers ont eu après l'enquête, c'est un témoignage d'une personne qui était dans les bois devant chez nous. D'après son témoignage, elle était sûre que mes parents ne connaissaient pas la personne. Des inconnus en somme. Depuis, j'ai peur de toute personne non identifiée !

J'en étais toujours à mes réflexions. çà devait faire 5 bonnes minutes quand l'homme prit la parole :

- Je n'ai jamais eu à faire çà. C'est totalement nouveau pour nous ! Je pense que nous allons d'abord nous présenter.

Il dit çà en jetant un regard interrogatif vers sa femme qui pleurait toujours. Une vraie fontaine cette femme !

- Moi c'est André. Voici ma femme Alihana. J'ai 45 ans et elle a 40 , Nous sommes mariés depuis 10 ans !

Il dit çà avec un sourire fier ! C'est si barbant que çà d'être marié ?

La femme prit la parole :

- Nous habitons à Vieux-ville , près de Liège . C'est une ville très fréquentée, il y a beaucoup de personnes dans ton genre !

- De mon genre ? Je suis déjà classée comme une personne différente ? Bref , c'est bien mignon tout çà mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ! Je n'aime pas les inconnus, je ne vous aime donc pas alors arrêtez de me raconter votre vie minable et dites moi ce que vous êtes ? !

Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Ils allaient tourner autours du pot longtemps comme çà ? Oui , encore un point à rajouter à la liste de mes défauts. Impatiente !

Le petite dame , oui petite ,elle ne dépassait pas les 1.55 m, prit un air hautain. J'ai jamais compris comment les femmes arrivaient à faire cette tête. Celle de petite vieille blessée dans son orgueil. C'était à mourir de rire !

- Si tu deviens blessante, je ne vais pas me gêner ! Tes "parents'' qui se sont fait assassiner ne sont que tes parents adoptifs ! Nous sommes tes parents Biologiques !  
Çà te va comme explication ? Je n'ai pas trop tournée autour du pot ?


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre :** Haysha

**Auteur :** Bill

* * *

Chapitre 12

C'est qu'elle avait du caractère ma.. Mère ? Dur à avaler vu notre différence totale physique, elle était petite, j'étais assez grande. Elle avait les yeux bleus, j'avais les yeux verts pétant. On aurait pu croire que je ressemblais à mon père mais lui aussi était aussi petit, yeux brun et cheveux brun !

Non, ce n'étais pas mes parents.. Mes parents étaient morts ! Je n'avais plus de parents..

-Allez vous en.. Vous pensiez que vu que j'étais à l'hôpital, j'étais peu être assez sous le choc pour accepter vos petits truc sans broncher ? Vous rêvez, vous n'êtes rien ! Puis, imaginons 3 secondes que vous étiez vraiment mes parents, vous m'avez abandonné ! Et ça, ça me suffit pour vous en vouloir !

La petite dame me regardait toujours, mais son expression avait changé.. Elle regarda son mari et il prit la parole.

-Haysha.. Essaye de nous comprendre, tu as été un accident, on était pas près à assumer un enfant alors qu'on venait juste de se connaître .. On s'est rencontré à une soirée, on était tout les deux éméché et.. Enfin tu devines la suite.

Il était devenu rouge pivoine. Alors comme ça ils avaient eu une jeunesse ? Dur à croire vu leur dégaine.. Et si ils étaient vraiment mes parents ? J'aurais de nouveau une mère et un père.. J'aurais une famille ! Oui…Mais.. Non.

-Vous m'avez ABANDONNE ! Puis vous êtes ensemble maintenant ? Ca fait 10 ans , vous avez attendu quoi pour venir me chercher ? Vous êtes peu être trop déçu de ce que je suis devenu ? C'est peu être ça, vous êtes venu m'espionner un jour et lorsque vous m'avez vu vous vous êtes dit que c'était hors de question ? Et maintenant vous vous sentez obligé de venir prévenir ''la pauvre petite orpheline'' du fait que vous êtiez mes PARENTS !

C'est à cet instant que Matthiew entra, j'ai crus un instant qu'il avait écouté au porte.. Mais son regard froid me persuada de ne pas parler..


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre :** Haysha

**Auteur :** Bill

* * *

Chapitre 13

-Haysha écoutes moi, je me doutais que tu ne les croirais pas.. Alors je te propose de faire un test, c'est gratuit, et tu verras qu'ils ne te mentent pas.

Lui aussi était contre moi ? Lui aussi essayait de me faire avaler que ces.. Personnes étaient mes parents ?

-Allez vous en..

Matthiew s'approcha de moi

-Haysha, fais nous confiance, pourquoi te mentirait on ?

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, essayant de lui faire passer mon dégoût à travers mon regard

-J'ai dis allez vous en. Tous !

L'homme partit en premier, il me regarda au dernier moment pour me lancer un regard déçu, triste, il se retourna et sortit. Ensuite la femme s'approcha de moi, elle se pencha, m'embrassa sur le front puis partit sans un regard.

Matthiew fut le dernier .Je n'avais pas envie qu'il parte au fond de moi, mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir et puis.. Il était dans le camp adverse.

-Haysha, essaye de te rappeler d'un geste que tes parents adoptifs auraient pu faire et où tu aurais pu comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas tes vrais parents.. Tu..

-Matthiew, ne te permets plus de les appeler comme ça. Eux , ils ont été la pour moi toute ces années, ils m'ont nourrie, soignée, bercée. Ces gens qui t'attendent dehors qu'ont ils fait ? M'ont ils seulement recherché un jour ?  
Je ne comprends pas ce que tu leurs trouves, pourquoi les crois tu ?

-Si tu savais …

Et il partit, me laissant seule avec mes sombres pensées. Seule avec mes doutes et toutes ces questions.


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre :** Haysha

**Auteur :** Bill

* * *

Chapitre 14

Je n'aimais pas ces moments ou j'étais seule, toute les questions laissées en suspens revenait dans ma tête, m'empêchant de me reposer.

Bien sur la question la plus importante était mes parents. Qui étaient ils ? Et s'ils étaient vraiment mes parents ?

Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais commencé à pleurer, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues laissant des traces de maquillage.

La deuxième question était en rapport avec Matthiew, qu'est ce que je ressens vraiment pour lui ? Je le connais depuis peu de temps et j'en suis déjà à lui rouler des pelles dans un lit d'hôpital !

Toutes ces questions tournaient sans cesse dans ma tête, je revoyait mes parent ''adoptifs'', si aimant avec moi. Puis ceux la, qui ne sont jamais apparus dans ma vie, qui n'ont jamais tenté de me joindre avant aujourd'hui.

Je fini par m'endormir, épuisée par ces émotions et par mes pleures.

Je passai la fin de la journée et toute la nuit à dormir sans un seul réveil.

Je m'eveilla en sursaut par des pas dans ma chambre.

J'ouvris mes yeux et chercha la personne qui faisait tant de bruit et avant que je m'habitue à l'ombre je sentis des lèvres presser les miennes et des bras m'enlacer .


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre :** Haysha

**Auteur :** Bill

* * *

Chapitre 15  
Malgré la chape de plomb qui pesait sur mon corps dû à la fatigue et à mon cerveau engourdit par les larmes, je compris directement qui c'était. Comme par instinct, mes mains allèrent fourrager dans ses cheveux et mon corps se colla au sien le temps de quelques précieuses secondes. Matthiew recula son visage et me regarda un long moment.

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je passais juste en coup de vent..

- J'ai fini mon service ajouta-t' il avec un sourire fatigué.

- Viens murmurais-je.

Il se coucha, me prit dans ses bras et nous enveloppa tout deux dans la couverture. Comme par magie, mes mains sont attirées par son dos, une habitude acquise au fil du temps grâce à ma mère qui me le faisait étant petite pour que je me détende.

Il se colla un peu plus contre moi – faisant grincer le lit- Et s'apaisa.

Je laissa passer les minutes, mes mains descendaient le long de son dos, remontaient dans ses cheveux pour repartir aussitôt vers le bas dans un mouvement continu.

Peu à peu, sa respiration se calma, son corps s'affaissa et il s'endormit.

Après ma nuit de sommeil, je n'étais plus trop fatiguée, mais je ne bougea pas afin de ne pas le réveiller. Je continua mes caresses une heure, puis je ferma mes yeux et me perdis dans mes rêves.

Je ne m'endormais pas dans les bras de Morphée.. Juste dans ceux de Matthew et ça me suffisait !


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre :** Haysha

**Auteur :** Bill

* * *

Chapitre 16

- Mais.. Mais, enfin Matthiew ! Que Faites vous.

6 heures du matin, le cri qui tue pour vous réveiller. Ca me faisait penser au réveil de ma mère lorsque j'étais un peu en retard.

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, m acclimatant a l obscurité je distinguais une grosse femme, une main sur sa hanche et son autre se pointait dans ma direction, accusatrice.

Matthiew ouvrit les yeux, me regarda tendrement, puis, lisant dans mon regard se retourna lentement.

- Madame Grubbe.. Que faites vous ici ?

- Vous osez me poser la question, mais quelle honte enfin ! Et si d'autres personnes vous voyait ? Vous.. Vous avec elle !

Elle sortit en claquant la porte, on pouvait l'entendre grommelle dans tout le couloir.

Matthiew partit dans un grand éclat de rire, faisant trembler tout le lit

-Matthiew, ce m'est pas le moment de rire je crois ! Elle va le dire a tout le monde, tu te ferras virer et.. et..

Il mis un doit sur ma bouche, m'écrasant les lèvres et m empêchant de parler.


End file.
